My Heart Belongs To You
by Hip Huggers
Summary: Phantom Of The Opera 5 Years After The Famous Tragedy Meg Giry Finds She Has Feelings For The Phantom. Will They Fall In Love, Will Meg Become The Next Christine Read To Find Out. Please Review And Enjoy.


**A/N: **I Didn't Write Any Of The Songs, All Of The Phantom Of The Opera Songs Were Written By Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, Other Songs From High School Musical, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, And Disney. (Weird I Know. Don't Be Afraid To Comment On How Stupid This Seems, I Just Had To Write A Story For My Favorite Movie, _Phantom Of The Opera.)_

My Heart Belongs Too You 

Chapter One: Meeting the Phantom.

Paris: 5 years after the famous tragedy.

" He just disappeared leaving no trace mother, well he left just this." Meg Giry said handing the Phantom's mask to her mother. "He must have been so heart broken, he really did love Christine." Madame Giry said putting the mask down. _Still about Christine, it's been five years just drop it. _Meg didn't know why but she felt this tiny bit of jealousy in her heart. _I wish I could sing like her maybe then he'd take an interest in me. I know he's not all-bad. _Meg watched as her mom walked away looking depressed. She noticed that her mother had forgot the mask, picking it up she couldn't help but remembering what Christine had sang when she and Raoul had left.

Flashback:

"I'm sorry I can't stay here, he could always come back for me Meg." Christine said hugging her best friend. "I'm gonna miss you Christine, promise me… promise me you won't ever forget this place." Meg said excepting Christine's hug. "Little Lotte, the carriage is ready." Raoul said barging in on the girl's hug. "Sorry, we have to go now. Goodbye Meg." Raoul said grabbing Christine's hand. Meg ran out after Christine crying "Goodbye." She then heard Christine's voice singing.

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok…  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I've got to go my own away

Holding the mask in her right hand Meg ran her left hand over the walls Angel of Music guide and guardian grant to me your glory Angel of Music hide no longer secret and strange angel. Meg's Tiny, but powerful (and very good.) voice was carried through the walls of the Opera Populaire. "Miss Giry, what a beautiful voice. Somewhat similar to Miss Daae's same teacher?" Monsieur Firmin asked startling Meg in The process. "Oh my Monsieur you scared me, thank you. No we don't have the same teacher." Meg answered hiding the mask quickly behind her dress. There was an awkward " Um, it was talking to you monsieur Firmin but I'm late for the ballet rehearsal, and want to make Carlotta mad." Meg said sighing at the fact that she didn't want to. "Yes we don't want that to happen again." Firmin said shuttering at all of the other times La Carlotta had threatened to leave.

_Life's a show and we all play a part and when the music starts, we open up our hearts_. Meg listened to the very high and out of pitched voice of Carlotta. "Is it possible she's gotten worse?" Meg asked another dancer. "Well she never got better especially after the Piangi thing." The dancer said. Meg knew exactly what she was talking about, five years ago today her love Piangi was one of the Phantom's victims. "Once again from the top please mademoiselle." Monsieur Reyer commanded._ Life's a show and we all play a part and when the music starts, we open up our hearts. _Meanwhile the dancers all came out behind her there feet, arms, and legs all moving so graceful almost like they were flowing. "Very good girls keep up the momentum." Meg's mother commanded from behind the curtain not wanting to interrupt Monsieur Reyer and make him mad. As Meg was dancing she felt as though someone was watching from the shadows not wanting to be seen. "Yikes." One of the other dancers said as she stumbled causing a train reaction. All of the dancers and Madame Giry started laughing. "That was kind of fun." Meg said using another dancer to as a tool to get up. "Ok one more time form the top, and then off to bed it's getting late." Monsieur Reyer commanded from his conducting post.

"Goodnight Monsieur Reyer." Meg said realizing she was the last dancer to leave. "Yes Goodnight Indeed." Monsieur Reyer said letting out a yawn. _I wonder if that was the Phantom in the shadows. Why am I so obsessed with the Phantom? _Meg questioned herself. "Goodnight Meg, sweet dreams, by the way you looked very good out there." Meg's mother said kissing her forehead. Meg looked at her mom and started towards in the dormitories. As she walked towards them she couldn't help but sing about the phantom. _I'm under your spell how else could it be anyone notice me it's magic I can tell how you set me free brought me out so easily. _She stopped as she past Carlotta's dressing room, she opened the door a tiny bit to see if there was anyone inside dropping the mask she'd been hiding in her dress. She let out a sigh of relief when there was no one in there. "Carlotta?" Meg whispered hoping there wouldn't be an answer. Thankfully there was none so she picked up the mask. Meg noticed and walked towards the mirror remembering that it opened. She hoped it still did. "It does." She said out loud as she opened the mirror. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Meg asked closing the mirror, realizing that it was a two-way mirror. She jumped when then candles on the wall lit by themselves. _If I never knew you if I never felt this love I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. _Meg sang hoping, praying that in someway if the Phantom was still here he'd hear her.

"Which way?" Meg asked herself out loud looking at two different pathways. _Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music . . . my music. _She heard a depressed voice coming from the right. She followed the voice till it came to some water, without even thinking she walked through the water noticing that the gate was up. Her heart almost stopped beating when she say a dark figure playing the piano, she stopped walking and started to stare at the mask. _Can it be? Can it really be the phantom? _Meg questioned herself. She snapped out her trance when she the door behind her close. 


End file.
